


Teenage Dream

by pwoutagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Darren Cris, Katy Perry - Freeform, M/M, teenage dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima witnessed Kenma planting a big one on Kuroo and they make up. I have a headcanon that Kuroo has amazing singing voice (his seiyuu's voice is liquid gold). Inspired by this song: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5wcDS5hpxnU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

I held his arm as we sat down on the piano bench. We didn't make eye contact; one of us might have shed tears if we did. Kuroo knows he fucked up, but at the time he had no idea how hard he had shoved the knife into my back.

_**I know you get me...so I let my walls come down...down...** _

I couldn't really understand what he had been thinking at the time and I still don't know. But I know he meant well...I know he means well. Maybe a kiss like that didn't mean much to him...but to me, it meant so much more. Deep down I knew he had feelings for Kenma...and it would have been fine...if only Kuroo didn't rope me into a world where kissing boys was perfectly normal and where my heart stuttered like a car engine, just like the words that fell from my lips and they way they shook whenever he kissed me on his scratchy yet warm and comfy bed.

Kuroo regrets it; I know he does. I can hear it in his voice as he sings to me. His voice is shakey, like he's on the verge of sobbing.

_**Let's go all the way tonight** _

_**No regrets...just love...** _

He's facing the piano keys and I'm staring at the opposite wall. I don't want to look at his face, not because I'm pissed at him (I was only angry at myself for walking away when he needed me most) but because I probably would start crying and I don't really want him to see the weak side of me right now. My heart's beating heavily against my chest as he plays chords like he was born to sing at the piano. His smooth tone is still there, but I can feel the emotion that Kuroo's trying to portray to me.

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back...** _

Honestly he doesn't have to do this; I already forgave him the second I turned my back on him. But he's insistent that he apologizes in the best way he can. And after he finished the first run of the chorus, he's already a different person. Only this time I can hear him gasp louder than usual.

_**My heart stops when you look at me** _

_**Just one touch...** _

It amazes me how well he turns some stupid cheesy pop song into something that sends shivers down my spine and makes me crave his touch even more than I did before. I'd hug him, but I wouldn't want to interrupt him. There's a reason he's going to a fancy arts college for singing; he sounds like an angel.

_**I finally found you** _

_**My missing puzzle piece...** _

_**I'm complete** _

Kuroo sounds heartbroken; he sounds like a dying man begging any god for a second chance. It hurts me to feel that I was the one to make him this way. I want to tell him that I don't care...it doesn't matter now... _just hurry up and kiss me...kiss me like you never want me to leave._

_**I'mma get your heart racing** _

_**In your skin tight jeans** _

_**Be your teenage dream tonight** _

He’s brought me to tears, like he's done many times before. I cry because I love him. I cry because I know he cares. I cry because no matter what Kuroo does, I'll still love him. I cry because I know he loves me back.

_**Let you put your hands on me** _

_**In my skin tight jeans** _

_**Be your teenage dream tonight** _

His voice cracks on the last note and as soon as his fingers leave the keys from the last chord,  Kuroo's eyes meet mine. He's already upset that he offended me by kissing his best friend but now that he's seen my tears, he completely falls apart at the seams. The calm, cool, suave captain I know so well is gone and a broken man sits before me. I don't waste any time in jumping into him, wrapping my arms tight around his shaking frame as if I was trying to keep the pieces together. It took him a moment but I felt his warm hands resting on my back and suddenly we just felt  _better._

I wiped my wet face on his shirt sleeve and I could feel his breath against my neck. "Can I kiss you?" He asks, voice hoarse from singing and insecurity. It was hard for me to find my own voice because all that was swimming in my head was the sound of his apology.

"Why do you even have to ask?" He stayed still as if I meant he couldn't. Truly, this boy was difficult to deal with. "Please...don't stop kissing me." Kuroo felt as if he was hearing a miracle and peppered sweet kisses along my neck. I hummed in delight; this was the Kuroo I knew and loved. I settled more comfortably in his lap as he lifted his face back up to look at me.

We kissed, and we hugged, and we whispered short vows between each touch of our lips on the piano bench. The words of his song still echoed in my mind and I couldn't stop the tears from coming again but I wanted to tell him that these tears were nothing to worry about; it was simply all of the joy that vibrated through my bones couldn't find a way out other than through the wetness at the corners of my eyes. But it seemed he knew as his tongue swept away at my tears before diving back inside my mouth again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Comments are always welcomed~


End file.
